The Definition of Normal by Violet Parr
by bookgirl111
Summary: Normal is not being uprooted every several years because the government fears the public might find out your family has superpowers not being told by scientists you are "clear" for interaction,not being isolated out of fear of losing control. Normal. "What does anyone in this family know about "normal"?" -by Violet Parr


The Definition of "Normal" by Violet Parr

 **Summary:** Normal is not being uprooted every several years because the government fears the public might find out your family has superpowers. Normal is not having to generally avoid social contact for the first eight or nine years of your life in fear of losing control and suddenly turning invisible. Normal is not being told by scientists in lab coats that you are "clear" for regular interaction and next fall getting enrolled in school for the first time… Oh, and its _sixth_ _grade_ already. Normal. "What does anyone in this family know about 'normal'?" –by Violet Parr

 **AN: Warning: includes both canon and head-canons that potentially fit the Incredible's universe without actually changing anything in the film, this does not go in order, there is Violet x Tony, mood swings, and psychologically this was actually a lot of fun to think about!**

 _The Definition of Normal  
_ By Violet Parr

Normal.

The majority will do anything to be anything other than it.

But the minority it eludes wants nothing more than to grasp it.

Normal is not being uprooted every several years because the government fears the public might find out your family has superpowers.

Normal is not having to generally avoid social contact for the first eight or nine years of your life in fear of losing control and suddenly turning invisible.

Normal is not having to ask for permission to have friends.

Normal is not being told by scientists in lab coats that you are "clear" for regular interaction and next fall getting enrolled in school for the first time… Oh, and its _sixth_ _grade_ already.

Normal is being able to date someone openly without having to first get _permission_ not from your parents but from the government over whether it is safe for both you and the other party –although having your parents willing to put in a good word for you might help.

Normal is not waiting by the front door to see if the mail is going to deliver the results saying yes or no to you attending public school for the first time.

Normal is not having to sneak onto an airplane after your dad disappears and your mom decides to abandon you to care for a younger brother that never listens and a baby for the weekend. Even though Uncle Freeze lives right in town.

Normal is not having to ask for permission to join a club or sport.

Normal is not having a younger brother you can zip in and out of your room at will.

Normal is not being born in a military base by a former mad scientists as a just in case.

Or having to return to said military base twice to witness the miracle of life in a building meant to take three atomic bombs at once. You know: just in case.

Normal is seeing your parents disagree over certain things and even "not-fight". If only those fights weren't about your father clinging to his hero days and your mother hating every moment of hiding and even more so every move your family has to make.

Normal is having sleep overs.

Normal is having a first crush.

Normal is being able to act on your feelings, not be afraid of them.

Normal is definitely not being chased after by men in spandex onesies on a private island fortress built in a volcano and run by an immature prick with a daddy issues and, you know, being _shot_ at. **With actual bullets!**

Normal is not being able to turn invisible by emotional influence.

Normal is not going into your room carrying a ridiculous red and black spandex onesie as if it is your wedding dress and internally screaming in glee every single time it turns invisible with your hand.

Normal isn't having one of your friend's memories replaced because she can't handle Super's.

Normal isn't having to be afraid your first friend will reject because you are a Super.

Normal isn't having to be afraid about who you are.

Normal isn't about having to be afraid of what will happen if the world finds out who, what, you are.

Normal isn't crying at night after your first day of the sixth grade and remembering how all the student's stared and stared and whispered and whispered about you –and how much you wish you could turn invisible _forever_.

Normal is going out to the movies with a friend, and or potential crush, and buying popcorn.

Normal is being able to go to a track meet for you little brother's race and being able to talk to a new friend you've made this week.

Normal is having the courage to ask a guy out.

Not the fear of the repercussions.

Normal is not being afraid one summer day before high school at arriving and finding out your boyfriend and friends, yes with an 's', had all of their memories erased. And suddenly you're the new girl again.

Normal isn't having that one fear transform into wondering if the government will change their mind and relocate your family to a new town anyway.

Normal is picking out colleges and career paths as you please.

Normal is not having to sit down with your family's appointed government agent, ambassador as the government likes to call it, and go over with your parents as well the nine college options you have across the country that is safe enough for you to attend with the potential of having a roommate who is also in the program.

Normal is not finding out you don't have a choice of going to college or not.

Normal is not finding out that none of the colleges available to you are in the state your family is currently located in.

Normal is not being told directly to your face, even if in a soft tone, that you have to decide what career you want but within the limitations of it having to either be government work or mundane enough to avoid triggering your powers, can only be nationally with little to no international travel required, and even then the government will provide you with a list of companies within said career that are cleared and safe for your employment.

Normal isn't seeing the anti-Super signs on the streets marching on hate and have your heart pounding the rest of the way home hoping that none of them realize you're a Super.

Normal is having toys and games to play with and being able to be enrolled in a daycare.

"Normal? What do you know about 'normal'? What does anyone in this family know about 'normal'? We act normal, Mom; I want to be normal! The only normal one is Jack-Jack, and he's not even toilet-trained!"

Normal is not realizing that the reason your mother is a stay at home rather than opening her own photography business and doing wedding shoots is because when you were born, and even through Dash's birth, there weren't any government cleared daycare centers you could attend –so it meant either have the children at home and not work or living constantly by a military base to attend a center on base.

Normal is being afraid of the dark, the monsters, and the things that bump in the night.

Not normal is being told from as early as you can remember that you are stronger than all of the things that can hurt you.

Normal is not coming to a conclusion that in many ways: you are the monster.

Not normal is your family's first road trip being in a RV connected to a Jet by your mother, flying from an island fortress with a volcano run by an immature prick with daddy issues, to save the city and potentially all of human civilization.

Normal is not sitting in bed and realizing that your mom or dad, if recognized sooner, could have been hunted and killed by an immature prick with daddy issues leaving you, Dash, and Jack-Jack at his mercy.

Normal is going to a school dance.

Normal is not having to miss said school dance because of so-and-so villain of the week trying to take over the world or whatever decides to block the direct path to the location of the dance in the inner city by breaking the main bridge.

Normal is not being sent in the mail a couple weeks before junior year a pamphlet, in a sealed yellow envelope of course, with the Super II Initiative asking for interested Supers to join a joint US-UN military task force to ensure the safety of the planet.

Normal is of course hiding said pamphlet under your bed.

Normal is not considering to actually doing it knowing full and well it means basically cutting off all of your life beforehand: little contact with family members, not going to a traditional college by any means, never seeing your friends or boyfriend [of almost three year then] again, and giving up your life as Violet Parr.

Normal is returning the pamphlet in the yellow envelope with your answer. Because it's rude not too and the instructions on it said to do so regardless of the answer.

"Normal? What do you know about 'normal'? What does anyone in this family know about 'normal'? We act normal, Mom! So what if I don't want to be that anymore! Isn't wanting to help people normal!"

Normal is having to break up because both you and your boyfriend just don't think a long term relationship will last you attending a small college in Canada and him Harvard.

Normal is not expecting to see your boyfriend for years after leaving for the program.

Normal is not seeing him at orientation and finding out that he, like you, was born to a Super family and in the system.

Normal is falling in one another's arms laughing at your irony and luck.

Normal is accepting the offer to see a movies that weekend and promising to buy the popcorn.

Normal.

Normal.

Normal.

Who cares about being normal anyways?

Be different. Be unique. Be invisible.

Just be you.

 **AN: …So if you couldn't figure it out Tony is her boyfriend and in this canon he has powers –which at the time of this writing and publication is completely possible by the current canon of the story. Still have no idea about what the sequel will be on so I am praying they are still together and that we get more Tony screen time! [So that it is better to gauge his character for us writers].**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story [I actually found myself able to complete it in an hour!] and have a good day!**

 **Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
